Talk:PPGD Fanon Wiki
Here is the official talk room for the wikia, whcich sould pertain discussion about the wiki'' itself''. Please limit any foul language and/or behavior. - Sarahred0 (talk) 16:55, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Point of this Wikia? Im Confused?Does this really need to exist like theres already a PPGD wiki and the people who the charcters creaters are.in the comic there alredy FANOS so this wiki should be delated.-'Wikie conturbitur_ I STEAL ART AMMOLYS MWHAHAHAHAHA no i don't.' I can't make any sense of what you wrote, but if you're trying to say that this wiki shouldn't exist because the comic itself is fan made, you're wrong. Just because the comic is fan made doesn't mean it can't have a fanbase. Also, from my research, there is no current canon wiki for the comic, either. There's only a Snafu Comics Wiki, which we already have listed on our home page under the "Links" section. - Sarahred0 18:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I make abouslote no sense YOU make abouslete no sense! i act alduulty so WHAT IS YOUR POINT!!!I have condres and you havee Mona lisa! .-Wikie conturbitur_ I STEAL ART AMMOLYS MWHAHAHAHAHA no i don't. Alright, now I'm fed up. You're either just trolling or you don't know what you're talking about. - Sarahred0 18:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, this comment thread made my day. ~ Maple Panda (talk) 15:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Fed up at this point I'm aware that Sonia has already dealt with the subject, but this contributor who was previously complaining about the wiki's format is now making foul edits on here, and it's pretty out of control. I have no permission to deal with the subject which is why I'm asking someone on here to help out. - Tuffsbunny 22:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Open your eye's 'and '''heart~ What's up with the "Fun Page?" What is up with the "Fun page" and ''Phineas and Ferb screenshot? From my investigation, the image was uploaded on a main page, and this "fun page" has nothing to do with Powerpuff Doujinshi or even the Powerpuff Girls itself. I'm asking an admin, could someone please take them down? Thank you. ~ Maple Panda (talk) 15:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Why was rtfg deleted? This is a fanon wiki, am I mistaken? So why was there such a big deal over the rtfg page, whether or not it had to be deleted? - Wiki contributor Please go bring your argument in the Candidates for Deletion page instead of here, and to save you the trouble, It's already gone. It clearly had nothing affiliated with Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, and if nobody had stepped in, the user who created it would have went on further and continued to create the same page on all types of wikis where it didn't belong. However, I'll give you some credit. You're the first unregistered user who knows their grammar. ~ Maple Panda (talk) 20:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll be honest with you-- I don't see your point. The user just wanted to create a fun page where people could chat and add information on. Instead, it turned into some massive argument, and in my opinion, the admins treated it as an terrorist attack. - Wiki contributor You're misunderstanding my point. This wiki is open for fan interruptions, but only ones related to Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. If they wanted to create a "chill" discussion area, they could have created an account and made a blog post or thread instead. It wasn't just about the page-- the person who created it was leading a whole gang of contributors who were harassing users, using racists and sexist comments, and deleting information from other users pages. If it weren't for those contributors, this wiki would be up and running and still be producing pages by fans who want to express their ideas. They scared away nearly all our users and even got our founder to quit. The admins were doing their best to handle the situation but it completely got out of control, to the point that the founder quit under pressure. Plus, this whole conflict was resolved two years ago, please don't bring it up again. It was a bigger deal then you think. ~ Maple Panda (talk) 20:26, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hm, alright then. - Wiki contributor